Evil on the Isle & Amazing in Auradon
by Stardust16
Summary: "I just thought that even villains loved their kids" Evie, Carlos, Jay and Mal reflect on the years they had in the island and the times they thought their parents didn't love them. Rated T. Now marked as complete!
1. Evie's Training

**First Descendants fanfiction. Takes place in the movie.**

~Descendants~

"I just thought that even villains love their kids…" Lonnie's voice trailed off and she finally realized what was going through their heads. "Wow, how awful"

Evie thought about what the Isle of the Lost was like at that moment. The Evil Queen, her mom. 'I just thought that even villains loved their kids' those words ran through her mind as she thought about the past years of her life on the Isle of the Lost.

~Descendants~

 _Flashback. Seven years ago. Evie, Mal and Jay were nine while Carlos was seven…_

"Evie come here right now ! You are not allowed to go outside, don't you understand that ?! You must learn spells and train to become the next evil queen !" The Evil Queen scolded, as she grabbed her daughter's wrist and dragged her back inside.

"No ! Evie ! I want to play with you !" Seven-year old Carlos cried at the sight of his friend leaving.

"Evie, come back and play with us !" Mal pleaded, desperately wanting to play with her friend.

"Evil Evie, come back. We can steal things !" Jay begged. Evie's real name was Evelyn, but her friend, Jay had given her the nickname 'Evil Evie' because it suited her perfectly and truthfully, Evie preferred her nickname over her real name.

"Mom, I want to go outside and play ? Why is it that all the other kids can go outside and play but I can't ? It's such a nice day, I want to go and play with Carlos !" Little nine-year old Evie whined.

"We live on an island, darling. You mustn't leave this house because of your training. Don't you want to learn how to poison Audrey ? I expect you to carry on this tradition. My mother was an evil queen, I became the evil queen and so did my sister, and now it's your turn" The Evil a Queen explained.

"Mom, I want to go outside ! Don't you love me ?" Evie complained, squirming in the seat she was in.

"I don't care about that, Evelyn ! I don't care about what you want ! I care about you carrying on this legacy ! Don't you want to be evil ? Don't you want to be the most feared ?" The Evil Queen yelled.

"No, I don't. I mean, I'm not sure. I don't know what I want, Mom !" Evie stuttered.

"Well too bad for you ! You could have any villain in the world as a guardian and yet you got me , the best villain in the entire universe !" The Evil Queen said, "I'll be back in an hour. I have to go speak with Maleficent and Cruella" the Queen left her daughter alone in the room sitting at the table with spell books wide open.

Evie waited till the Evil Queen left the room, and walked over to one of the windows. "I thought that even villains loved their kids…" she said aloud, a tear slipped out of her eye and trailed down her cheek, "I guess I was wrong"

~Descendants~

 _Present time._

"I just thought that even villains loved their kids" Lonnie whispered again. Evie finally looked up and saw her friend's sad faces. She hadn't seen her friends sad in along time. Mal was always following her mom's footsteps and now, she looked sadder than ever. Carlos just looked disappointed and though she could tell Jay was hiding it, she knew he was angry because she knew her friends well. Then, Evie thought something that she hadn't thought in a long time:

'I guess not'

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? When I saw the Descendants movie and I saw that scene, I couldn't help but write a story about it. There will be three or four more chapters of this. Let me know what you think !**

 **~Stardust**


	2. Carlos's Past & Fears

**Thanks for whoever read the last chapter ! I know people might of thought that the last scene fitted Mal instead, but I'll try to make Mal's experience even better than Evie's ! Anyway, enough about Mal and Evie. I'm moving on to Carlos next ! This will be about him and the first time he heard of a dog. Enjoy !**

~Descendants~

"This thing is a killer ! This thing is a vicious rabid-pack animal !" Carlos yelled, hugging onto the tree for dear life.

"Hey, who told you that ?" Ben yelled from the ground.

"My mother ! She's a dog expert !" Carlos replied, coming down from the tree once he saw the small puppy was in Ben's arms.

"Carlos, you've never actually met a dog have you ?" Ben asked. Carlos thought back to his past, back to the time he was on the Isle. He'd have to admit, he'd never actually met a dog, though he'd seen pictures of one before.

"No, not really" Carlos answered.

"This is Dude the dog. Why don't you spend some time with him ? Come find me when you're done" Ben placed the dog in Carlos's arms and took off through the forest.

Carlos sat down with the dog and started petting his fur. 'You've never actually met a dog before, have you ?" the words continued repeating themselves over and over in his head.

~Descendants~

 _Four years ago. Carlos is ten and Mal, Evie and Jay are twelve._

"Mom, I don't understand what's so bad about dogs. Have you ever met one ? How would you know what a dog is like ?" Ten-year old Carlos asked.

"I've met a dog before, Carlos. I've met a hundred and one Dalmatians. They were evil, vicious creatures, honey. Have I ever tell you who your father died ?" Cruella answered.

Little Carlos shook his head, unfamiliar with the memory, due to the fact his father died before he was born. "Your father was killed by a dog, honey. That's why they're evil, vicious creatures. We never go near them" Cruella lied.

Cruella knew the truth. Carlos's father wasn't killed by a dog, no, he was killed because he saved her life during the time of the war between the heroes and villains. Carlos already knew that he was meant to hate the heroes, such as Queen Belle, King Beast, Queen Leah, Cinderella and Prince Charming. He didn't need any other reason and besides, Cruella thought that making him have a fear of dogs was fun.

"He died by a-a dog ?" Carlos started to cry, his eyes watering.

"Grow up, Carlos ! You're father is dead ! He's been dead for years ! I got over it and so should you !" Cruella yelled at her only son.

That just made Carlos cry harder. He never had the chance to meet his father, he never knew what he was like. He had abandonment issues. That was his worst fear besides dogs. Abandonment. Even though he secretly hated his mother, he would never tell her how much he loved her and how much he didn't want to be abandoned because she acted like she hated him. Though Cruella didn't know it, Carlos still cried. He cried because of his mother yelling at him, he cried because his father abandoned him and he cried because he felt like one day nobody would want him. One time Mal caught him…

 _Flashback. Two months ago._

"Carlos ? Is that you ?" Mal heard crying and peered behind a corner that lead to an alleyway. She saw the ten-year old boy sitting against the wall, crying.

Finally, he looked up at the sound of the girl's voice. "Mal ? What're you doing here ?" He whimpered, wiping away his tears.

"I live here, Carlos" Mal answered as she came closer to the boy. "Why are you crying ?"

"I-I'm not crying. Boys don't cry. Villains don't cry. Villains aren't weak" Carlos muttered, his eyes on the ground.

"Carlos, I know you better than anyone. Why are you crying ? Please tell me" Mal pleaded. She took a seat next to the boy and gave him a hug. That's right. Mal had a soft side, though she never showed it very much.

"My dad. My mom. I'm worried I might be abandoned. I never knew my father, Mal, you have to understand that. I was abandoned by him, that's what I think. I'm worried one day my mother won't want me and I'll be given up into adoption. I don't want that, Mal. I don't want to be abandoned again" he confessed, continuing to cry.

Mal let go of her friend. "Carlos, I promise that won't happen. Ever" she replied, giving him a shy smile. Carlos smiled back and then he got up and left.

 _End of Flashback_

That was how Carlos's fear of dogs started. All because of a lie his own mother told him. That all changed four years later when he was at Auradon Prep…

~Descendants~

"No, you're not a bad dog. You're a good boy. You're a good boy" Carlos whispered into the Dude's ear, "And I love you. I love you. I love dogs"

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? Do you think that Cruella was evil enough ? Was I evil enough ? Was there something I could of added in to make it better ? I hope you all liked it ! And who else thinks that Mal and Carlos would make a cute couple ? I'll be doing Jay's past next !**

 **~Stardust**


	3. Jay's Criminal Life

**On to the next chapter ! This chapter is going to be about Jay's past and how he learns of teamwork for the first time. I have a feeling this story will continue with more chapters. I'll do the past life of Mal, Ben, Audrey, Doug, Chad, Jane and maybe Lonnie too. Thanks for all the reviews. This is actually my most popular story right now, so thanks a lot ! Alright, I guess I'll just stop right here and let you read Jay's past.**

~Descendants~

"You said it yourself, Coach. There are different parts to a team and they all work together. Carlos should get a chance to play too" Jay argued. His friend hadn't been very good at the tourney team at the beginning, but he knew he was practicing and Jay didn't want all that practice to be for nothing since the coach didn't think Carlos had what it takes.

"Very well, Gemstone. Come on, De Vil, get in the came" the coach commanded.

Carlos stood up off the bench and raced into the game. Jay jumped into the game and shot the winning goal into the net with Carlos's help. "Woo ! GO JAY ! GO CARLOS ! YEAH !" The crowd cheered wildly.

"That's some teamwork !" The couch shouted from the sidelines.

Teamwork. Jay thought about the word. Teamwork. He hadn't played in a team once before. In fact, even though he had Carlos, Evie and Mal as his friends on the Isle, he was still a lone wolf at times. 'Oh well. I'll think about it later. Time to celebrate' Jay thought.

~Descendants~

The day went on and on until nightfall came. Carlos was already peacefully sleeping, cuddled up with Dude on his bed. Jay wasn't having much luck himself. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw all the mean things he'd done on the Isle haunt him. He got out of bed and stared at the trophy he and Carlos's brought back to their dorm from when they won the game just hours ago. 'This is our only chance to prove ourselves to our parents" Mal's words rang in his head. "What if I can't do it ? What if I don't want to be evil ? What if I don't want to prove myself to Jafar ? What if I didn't want to live up to Jafar's expectations ? What do I do?" Jay whispered aloud. He didn't called Jafar father because he felt like Jafar wasn't really his father. He had never treated him like a son, criticizing every little thing he did, beating him up to the point where Jay secretly wished he could die of dread. He stared at the trophy for what felt like hours but was actually minutes. "I don't want to be like you, father. I don't want to be evil" for the millionth time, his past was taunting him, making him remember what happened in his earlier life…

~Descendants~

 _Eleven years ago. Jay and Mal are five years old. Carlos is three years old._

"Okay, Jayden. You ready for your first mission ?" Jafar asked his son.

"Yes Daddy ! I mean, yes Father" Jay corrected himself.

"Good. Go steal Maleficent's spell book" Jafar demanded.

"Father, that's dangerous. You know how Maleficent is ! She'll kill me if she she's me !" Five-year old Jay whined.

"Go ! Go NOW !" Jafar screamed. Jay took off and left his house, running through the village to Maleficent's house. He spotted the chimney at the top of the roof, climbed up and fell down, getting ashes, smoke and soot on him in the process. He coughed as he stepped out of the chimney. He raced through the house finding a desk, and started rummaging through it. He quickly found something labeled, "MALEFICENT'S SPELL BOOK" and took it. He was just about to leave through the front door when…

"WHO DARES TRESPASS INTO MY HOME AND STEAL MY SPELL BOOK ?" a voice screamed.

Five-year old Jay turned around, only to find himself face-to-face with the Mistress of Evil herself, Maleficent. "Ah, Jafar's son, isn't it ? Wait till I call your father and tell him about you trespassing" she warned.

"Mommy, no ! Don't hurt him !" a tiny voice screeched. Maleficent looked down, only to find her daughter tugging at her long black dress.

"Darling, darling, what do we do with criminals ?" Maleficent asked.

"We torture them till death beyond" the girl bowed her head, sadly. She had curly purple hair and had on green tights, a dark purple t-shirt and a pair of purple sneakers on. "Good girl. Stay here while I make that phone call" Maleficent patted the girl's head and went off to find the phone.

"Come with me !" The girl exclaimed as soon as her mother was gone, "I'll help you escape !" She ran through the front door and through the village with little Jay following behind her.

"What…is…your…name ?" Jay asked, trying to catch his breath as he ran.

"Mal. My name is Mal" the girl answered, not even running out of breath. She stopped at Jafar's house and opened the door wide. "Get inside ! Quick !"

Jay did as he was told without hesitation. "My name is Jayden Gemstone. Nice to meet you, Mal" he shut the door before she could say anything.

"Jayden, I see that you've failed. You know what happens to failures ?" Jafar threatened, his arms crossed. From his expression, Jay could tell his father was angry. Scratch that. His father wasn't angry, no, he was furious.

"You forgive them and give them another chance ?" Jay guessed, sheepishly.

"NO ! THEY ARE BEATEN !" Jafar roared as he grabbed a whip nearby. He slashed it at Jayden, and the tip of the whip crackled against his son's skin.

Jay fell to the floor in pain and stayed there till it was over. Jafar grabbed his son's wrist and yanked him, leading him into a small room with little air and one window, except it was one that had always stayed locked. "DO NOT COME OUT FOR A MONTH !" He screamed at Jay, before he closed the door and locked him in.

"Jay ? J-J ?" Carlos whispered from outside the window. Luckily, Jay heard him.

"Carlos ? What're you doing here ! You have to leave before my father sees you !" Jay warned his friend.

"C-Can't we play ?" Three-year old Carlos pleaded.

"Carlos, I don't want you to get in trouble. Please leave" Jay repeated, his eyes tingling with tears.

"O-okay J-J" little Carlos left his friend. He knew better than that. If Jafar caught him, there was no telling what he'd do. Jafar was one of the most feared villains ever and Carlos didn't want to be caught so he did as he was told and left the five-year old alone.

Jay started crying, slumped against the wall. That month was the worst of his life. He had been served little to no food and Jaydenwas pretty sure he'd run out of air in less than a month. However, Jay stayed where he was and respected his father's choice of punishment. He didn't _want_ friends. He didn't _deserve_ friends. His father told him friends made you look weak, because you couldn't stand up for yourself. When he was finally allowed out, Jay thought the world looked more terrible and frightening than ever before.

 _Flashback. A month later..._

"Jayden ! Are you okay ?" Mal called once she saw him. Carlos was with her and he looked worried for his friend.

"I-I'm fine…" He didn't get to finish his sentence because he collapsed right then and there on the ground. "Carlos ! Go get help !" Mal ordered. Carlos ran off to go and get help.

When Jay woke, he woke to his friends and no one else, not even his father. Nobody offered to help them when Jay had fainted. He remembered Carlos giving him the harsh truth, saying his father didn't care, and he hadn't been lying. Carlos said those were his father's exact words.

That was the moment his world came crashing down. Jay blocked everybody and everything one, avoiding his friends as well. He trained and trained to live up to his father's expectations, up to the point where he collapsed from exhaustion. Jay felt alone, all because nobody seemed to care for him.

 _End of Flashback_

~Descendants~

Jay held the trophy in his hands, staring at the plaque that read 'AURADON PREP TOURNEY TEAM'. "I don't want to be like you, Jafar. You're not my father and you never were. I don't want to be evil" Jay whispered. He set the trophy back down on the night table and climbed back into bed, finally falling into a peaceful sleep, no longer having to worry about his past.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? I found Jay a bit harder to write, but once I got the hang of it, I found it quite easy. I used the 'Teamwork Scene' because I thought that since Jay is so used to stealing things, it wouldn't be easy for him to get used to playing with a team. I used Gemstone as Jay's last name because him and Jafar both enjoy stealing things, especially lamps. I also find this chapter one of the saddest out of the three I've written so far. Who's do you think is sadder, Carlos or Jay ? Anyway, next chapter is Mal's past !**

 **~Stardust**


	4. Mal's Memories

**Thanks for all of the reviews ! Okay, here's the moment we've all been waiting for. I think that Mal has one of the saddest pasts in the movie. SPOILER ALERT: In the end, Maleficent shrinks to the size of love in her heart, and the way she doesn't listen to Mal or anything, I think it's just terrible. Now read if you dare, and take a look into Mal's past…**

~Descendants~

"Are you afraid of your mom ?" Evie asked, as she put lipgloss on Mal. She stopped after a minute and put the lid back on.

"Not really. I just really want her to be proud of me" Mal answered, "She gets so angry with me when I disappoint her" Different memories ran through her head, mostly sad ones. She couldn't help but think about her past…

~Descendants~

 _Seven years ago. Mal, Evie and Jay are nine. Carlos is seven._

"Mal ! MAL, COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW !" Maleficent was screaming at her daughter. She had done so many terrible things in the last few hours, and none of them were evil enough.

"Yes, Mom ?" Mal called. She ran toward her mother in happiness and joy.

One of the things people didn't know was that Maleficent actually loved to make her daughter happy. It was her desire of revenge that replaced that and eventually, drove Mal away from her.

"You have not been evil enough. Come with me. NOW !" Maleficent demanded. Nine-year old Mal followed her mother, her happiness now replaced with sadness.

Maleficent walked into their house with her daughter following her. "Go and practice these spells. I'll be out for a few hours, okay darling ?"

"Yes, mother. I will practice these even though there's no magic allowed on the island" Mal repeated, watching her mother leave.

"Good girl. Sit. Stay" Maleficent commanded. She left the room and went outside to the island to do who-knows-what. Mal smiled. She could finally make her escape.

Mal picked up a purple backpack and started stuffing things into it. Food, water, what else did she need ? She ran to her bedroom and picked up her journal. She didn't want to leave her journal. It was the only place she was comfortable enough with to explain her feelings, and besides, if her mother ever found it she'd be even more angry than she already was.

She packed her journal into her backpack and threw something at one of the windows, making it shatter. From there, she made here escape and ran, not even stopping to look back.

~Descendants~

She ran and ran through the island. One of the saddest things ever was that she was trapped in that island. She couldn't leave, even if she wanted to. And she really wanted to. So she ran and ran until she found a crowded area and an alleyway. Instantly, she ran and hid.

 _Five hours later…_

Mal was crying. She normally didn't cry, but this was different. This time, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She remembered her mother's words…

"I don't care what you want. You don't have an opinion !"

"Love is for the weak, Mal. Tears are for the weak. You're not weak, are you ?"

"Go away, Mal. Can't you see that I'm busy ? Maybe I really _should_ throw you in the adoption centre"

That last one made her cry harder. Yelling she could take, but throwing her in the adoption centre was a new low, even for her mother. Mal guessed she shouldn't of been surprised, though. Her mother was Mistress of Evil. She was supposed to be evil. Mal, herself, was supposed to be evil.

"Love isn't for the weak. Love is for the caring and considerate. Tears are not weak. Tears are proof that you're strong, because that shows your not afraid of what others think of you. I have an opinion" Mal repeated this over and over until she fell asleep.

Those three months were the worst of her life. Maleficent didn't even go out to find her daughter, knowing she would return because Mal was only a kid and couldn't last a few days, never mind three months away from home.

Finally, her friends noticed they hadn't seen Mal for a long time. Evie knew her friend best, so she took the lead, and lead her friends to where she guessed Mal was. Strangely enough, she was right.

"I don't want to go back. I _won't_ go back" she said once she saw her friends had came for her. Jay and Carlos stood behind Evie, taking in the scene.

"Mal, your mother misses you. She wants you to come home. We want you to come home" Evie pleaded.

"No, she doesn't. I bet she hasn't been looking for me. One time, she told me that she was thinking about throwing me into adoption. She doesn't _want_ me back, E. I don't _want_ to go back" Mal protested.

Carlos stepped up to the girl and took a seat beside her. "Mal, I know what it feels like to be abandoned. I know what it feels like when all your hope is lost. I've told you once before, I lost my dad before I was born and I never had the chance to meet him. Please come back. You're my friend, Mal, I don't want anything to happen to you" Carlos said.

Mal looked at her friend. Carlos only confessed his feelings when something was really bothering him. Usually Mal didn't show her soft side so easily, either, so it was kind of unbelievable that he could convince Mal in such a short amount of time.

"Okay" she said finally, "I'll come back". She left with her friends that day, even though she didn't want to, Mal knew she couldn't survive out there forever. She had to go back at some point and that might as well be sooner than later.

~Descendants~

"Darling, where were you ? Oh dear, I've missed you !" Maleficent exclaimed once she saw her daughter come back into the house. Truthfully, she loved the fact that Mal had run away. It'd given her much more time to plan her revenge and though she would never tell the child, she found Mal distracting and annoying almost 24/7.

"No, you haven't" Mal snapped, throwing her bag to the side. "You haven't missed me at all. If anything, you've been glad that I've gone. Is all I am to you a slave ? Love is not weak, Mother, and neither is crying. I have an opinion and I don't care about your if you want to know the truth. I'm going up to my room"

"NO !" Maleficent roared. She turned into her dragon form and cut Mal on her arm, making it a deep enough cut that blood wouldn't stop coming for at least a few days. Mal screamed and went up to her room. It wasn't much but a closet, a night table and a bed. The room was dusty and covered with cobwebs. She slumped down against the wall and started crying once more.

"Maybe I really _should_ throw you in the adoption centre…"

Those words broke her heart, and Mal was sure there was no way of putting it back together.

~Descendants~

"Mal ? Mal ? Mal, are you okay ?" Evie questioned. Her friend had been staring into blank space for a few minutes now and it was starting to worry her.

"Yeah, Eve. I-I'm perfectly fine" Mal answered, finding her voice.

"Oh, okay. I'm going to go and find Doug, alright ?"

"Go ahead. Don't let me stop you" Mal stated. Evie got up and left with her test paper. Mal shuddered at the thought of her mother. At least she wouldn't be thrown in a adoption centre. Not _yet_ , anyways.

~Descendants~

 **Mal's past was actually the hardest to write. Let me know what you think ! Next up might be Ben's, Audrey or Jane's last now that I finished the villains' and are moving on to the heroes. Let me know who's past you want next in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	5. Lonnie's Question

**Welcome to the next chapter in the Evil on the Isle series !**

 **I might change the title to Evil on the Isle & Amazing in Auradon. Guess who's past this'll be ? I'll give you a hint, she's the daughter on Mulan, and she was in the movie during the 'Love Potion' scene. Read on !**

~Descendants~

"You guys never had chocolate chip cookies before ?" Lonnie asked. She couldn't believe it, but she guessed she shouldn't of been surprised. These were the villains' kids after all. Villains aren't usually all happy and cheerful, everyone knew that. Lonnie was different than the others. Though she knew it was never possible, she still believed in goodness. Lonnie thought back to her past, suddenly feeling bad that it was unfair that she had a good childhood and they grew up as villains…

~Descendants~

 _Five years ago._ _Lonnie is eleven_ _and so is Audrey._

"Mom, why are villains' evil ?" Eleven-year old Lonnie asked.

"Lonnie, villains are evil because the choose to be. Maleficent chose to overreact and curse Aurora. Cruella is evil because she wanted to make fur coats out of puppies. They chose to be evil" Mulan answered.

"Can't they change ? Can't villains switch sides ? Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance ?" Lonnie questioned, curling her long brown hair around her finger.

"No, honey. Villains can't change. They have a choice on what to choose, but villains can't change. I learned that when I saved all of China" Mulan answered.

"I think otherwise. I think villains can change and one day, I will prove you wrong" Lonnie disagreed, crossing her arms.

"Heh, good luck with that, honey. Good luck with that" Mulan laughed.

Lonnie walked off angrily and went outside to play. "Lon ! Lonnie, do you want to play ?" Audrey shouted.

Lonnie ran over to her friend. "Yes ! Can we climb trees today ?" Lonnie asked, excitedly.

Audrey's face fell."I don't want to get my dress dirty. Let's do makeovers instead !" Audrey grabbed Lonnie's hand and dragged her back inside the castle.

"Audrey, do you think villains' can change ?" Lonnie asked as Audrey combed her hair.

"Lonnie, there's no way villains' can change. You totally remind me of Ben right now. Villains ? Changing ? That's real funny. I almost thought you were serious" Audrey laughed. Lonnie had then turned around and glared at her friend. "Oh, you were serious"

"Why does nobody else share this opinion ? My mom already turned me down. Why don't you believe in goodness ?" Lonnie asked aloud.

"Lonnie, I believe in goodness, but I also believe that it's not possible for villains to change. It's just in your imagination. It's not possible" Audrey explained.

"You don't know that" Lonnie pointed out.

"I don't even know what the word supercalifragilisticexpialidocious means, but I know for sure that there is no possible way for villains' to switch over to good. Even I'm not that stupid, Lonnie" Audrey argued, "I have to be home in a few minutes, or else my mom and dad will ground me forever" Audrey left the room and ran back home.

Lonnie watched her friend run back to her castle from the window. How she so wished she could prove Audrey wrong…

~Descendants~

"It's different on the island" Mal was saying. Lonnie lost track of the conversation because she was too busy in her own thoughts.

"I thought that even villains loved their kids. How awful" she spoke. Lonnie felt kind of happy though. That time she thought villains' could turn good, nobody shared her beliefs but Ben. 'Audrey is wrong. She didn't know what she was talking about, because she doesn't know that anything is possible' she thought.

~Descendants~

 **Please do not blame me if this turned out terrible and badly-written ! I have actually never seen Mulan before as a kid (she was one of the Disney princesses I hated, along with Jasmine and Pocahontus), but I tried my hardest to make this the best I could. I'm going to post Jane's past next. Thanks for all the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	6. Audrey's Anecote

**I know I said that I'd do Jane's past next, but I think not very many people want to hear hers just yet, so I'm moving on to Audrey because someone requested it. I'll probably do Ben after this. Here is how Audrey learned the tale of Sleeping Beauty…**

~Descendants~

"I'm not sure you'd want to be talking to this girl, unless you'd want another hundred year curse" Audrey warned.

Mal smiled. It was smile between evil and yet a smile between cheerfulness. She looked very devious, but yet very happy at the exact same time.

"Wha—" Audrey tuned out what her granny was saying, and she thought back to the first time she had learned the tale of what Maleficent did and since then she silently promised herself she'd always hate Maleficent and any relatives to Maleficent…

~Descendants~

 _Twelve years ago. Audrey is four at the time._

"Mommy, how did you and Daddy meet ?" Audrey asked, setting her dolls down on the carpet she was on.

Queen Aurora looked up from her book in surprise. Her daughter wasn't even interested in past stories like that. No, Audrey would rather have her friends over for slumber parties, do makeovers or play with her dolls till sunset. She didn't care about her parent's stories, from the times they sent messages using pigeons.

"What ? Why do you want to know ?" Aurora wondered in confusion.

"I normally hate listening to your stories, but I love people falling in love and happiness, so I want to hear the story. Not only that, but you never told me, and I want to know" Audrey answered.

Queen Aurora gave in, like Audrey knew she would and began telling the story…

~Descendants~

 _This story is in Queen Aurora's narration. The prince's name is Phillip._ **(Please remember that none of these characters or anything else belongs to me, because I cannot write such amazing stories like Disney can)**

"On the day I was born, people brought gifts, magical ones that gave me happiness, beauty, love and everything else a princess could ask for. Kind of like how yours went a few years ago, Audrey. They invited almost all the fairies in the kingdom except one. Her name was Maleficent. She put a curse on me—that on my sixteenth I'd prick my finger on a spinning wheel and die. Luckily, one fairy, her name was Merryweather, didn't give me a magical gift yet, so she used her present to soften the curse so that I'd fall into a deep hundred year sleep. Anyway, I was raised by fairies for the first sixteen years of my life, and so the curse came true. I was woken by true love's kiss from Prince Phillip. That's basically it" Aurora summarized.

~Descendants~

"What happened to Maleficent ? Did she die ?" Audrey asked, a bit frightened by the tale. "I don't want to die, Mommy ! Did she plant a curse on me too ?"

Queen Aurora lifted her daughter onto her lap. "No, sweetie, she didn't. She hates us now, so I'm almost positive that she won't be connecting with us, especially since King Adam **(that's the beast's name as a prince. Says on the Disney Wiki)** had banished every villain known to us to the Isle of the Lost" Queen Aurora explained.

Audrey began crying, snuggling up to her mother. "I-I don't want t-to d-die. I w-want to l-live !" Little four-year old Audrey cried.

"You won't, darling. I can certainly promise you that" Queen Aurora answered, giving her daughter a smile.

Audrey stood crying and smiled. On the inside though, she felt mischievous. She promised herself something that day. She promised herself that she would forever hate Maleficent and any relatives from her. She would not die. She would not end up like her mother. Audrey promised herself that.

~Descendants~

"I totally do not blame your mom for trying to kill my mom and stuff" Audrey stated as soon as she saw Mal, Maleficent's daughter.

"And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the kingdom to their stupid celebration except my mother" Mal replied, obviously pretending to be nice.

"Water under the bridge right ?" Audrey joked.

"Totes" Mal agreed, sighing afterwards. Audrey shot daggers at the girl and Mal did the same. Oh, for how she would forever hate Maleficent…

~Descendants~

"You stole another girl's boyfriend" Chad insulted. Audrey smiled deviously. Everyone would soon turn against them, yes, her plan was falling into place perfectly to try and send them back to the Isle.

"You just like hurting people" Chad continued, pointing at Jay. Audrey looked up and saw how sad Jay looked. 'Maybe I went a bit too far' she thought, but nonetheless, Audrey brushed the feeling aside and kept enjoying the little argument.

"And you are nothing but a gold digger and a cheat" Chad argued, pointing at Evie. Silently, Audrey watched as Evie sprayed Chad with something that made him pass out and Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos had all fled the scene. 'How revenge is sweet.." Audrey whispered quietly, making sure no one heard her. Yes, life as a princess was certainly magnificent…

~Descendants~

 **How did I get Audrey ? Was it good enough ? Was there something I could of changed ? Let me know ! Oh, and just to clear a few things up with TazzieLuv13…**

 **I do NOT hate them. I actually loved the Descendants movie. My favourite villain is either Mal or Evie (I still can't decide ! What did I do to deserve this extremely difficult choice ?!). These are just stories of what I think their pasts would be like. My favourite hero would probably be Lonnie or Ben. I REPEAT, I DO NOT HATE DESCENDANTS. I am a lover of fairy tales and magical events. I actually wrote a few stories on my own, but never published them. Once again, I do NOT hate Mal, Evie, Jay or Carlos. Descendants is one of my favourite movies ever !**

 **Now that that's cleared up, I'll probably be posting a collection of one-shots after this. Feel free to suggest any ideas for the one-shot collection, as of I'll probably get started on it in about 2-3 days.**

 **~Stardust**


	7. Ben's Life as a Prince

**Wow, there was a lot of hate on Audrey (and Chad) for the last chapter's reviews ! I'm not saying that Audrey is a good character, but at the end when she and Jay danced during the final scene, I loved it so much ! I thought it was a bit surprising but also a bit cute. Anyway, enough talk about Audrey, let's move on to Ben ! Who wants to see what his past was like as a prince ? This might be a bit goofier and happier than the last one. Also a bit longer too.**

 **Let's get on with the story…**

~Descendants~

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT ?" Mal yelled. She really didn't know whether she wanted good or evil. She didn't want her parents to take over the world, but at the same time she didn't want to disappoint her mom either.

"Because, I'm following my heart !" Ben shouted. It was true, too. His heart told him that he loved Mal. He knew he loved her so much, he'd die for her. His heart also told him that Mal was no monster like her mother, but rather a kind, compassionate girl who just had trouble finding herself. He remembered his past during that moment, and he remembered how he didn't want to be a prince…

~Descendants~

 _Eleven years ago. Ben, Chad and Audrey are five years old, all royalty._

He remembered his father teaching him how to be a great leader, because he said that one day he'd take rule of Auradon. Instead of paying attention like he should have, Ben was playing with his new toy plane.

"Ben, focus ! Don't you want to be a great leader one day ?" King Beast asked.

"Nah, not really. I want to be a pilot ! Why do I have to learn these things ? I rather just go and play with my friends !" Ben answered, still staring at the toy plane in wonder and awe.

"You must listen ! In order to be a good leader, you have to—"

"I get it, Dad ! Chad told me all about it ! Can you leave me alone with the plane now ?" Ben complained, making the plane do a u-turn before it crashed into the wall.

"I guess so. Come find me when your done playing, okay ?" King Beast replied. He left the room, closing the door gently on his way out.

Five minutes later, Ben heard a knock at one of the windows. "Chad ?" He asked, "What do you want ?"

"Duh, I want to play. Me and Audrey were going to play a game of hide-and-seek. Did you want to play with us ?" Chad offered, holding onto the window sill he was dangling from.

"How did you get up here ? You could fall !" Ben exclaimed, shocked.

"Enough talk ! Give me an answer before I fall ! I do not want to end up breaking my arm again ! My parents grounded me for a week or two when they found out I sneaked off with you guys to climb trees and broke my arm !" Chad whined.

"Fine, I'll play. I like hide and seek" Ben agreed. Chad immediately let go of the windowsill, did a perfect front flip in the air and landed on both feet on the ground. Audrey smiled, clearly impressed with such a trick.

Ben did the same as Chad did. He jumped out the window, did a perfect front flip in the air, and landed only instead his ankle was bent at a strange angle. "Ben, are you okay ?" His friends cried.

"I'm fine, though my ankle hurts a bit, I'll live" Ben replied, as he shakily stood up.

"Yeah, your fine and I'm a jerk" Chad joked.

"You _are_ a jerk. Let's go play hide-and-seek !" Audrey yelled, taking off into the forest.

"Good luck !" Chad exclaimed as he too raced off into the forest to find a awesome hiding spot.

Ben closed his eyes and leaned against the side of the castle, counting to twenty before taking off to find his friends.

~Descendants~

He found Audrey first, hidden behind a rose bush. "Dang it ! Why am I always the first one found ?" She whined, as she followed Ben through the forest.

"Don't know, don't care. Don't you like being the first one found ? It means you're the seeker for the next game !" Ben exclaimed, as he pushed a tree branch out of the way, only for the branch to bounce back and hit him in the face.

Audrey looked up at the tree. "Hey, there's Chad !" She announced, like it was the greatest discovery in the world.

Ben looked up to where Audrey was pointing. She was right. "Come out, Chad ! I found you !"

Chad was hanging onto the tree, afraid of falling off. "I-I don't know how to get down" he admitted, shyly.

"You jump from windows, and climb trees, but yet you can't get down from ?" Ben yelled, confused. "You just jumped from a window and did a perfect front flip in the air two minutes ago !"

Audrey had an idea. She smiled mischievously. "I know how to get him down !" She walked over to the tree and shook it, making Chad fall out of it.

"Wow, because that was a brilliant idea, Audrey. Chad, are you okay ?" Ben replied, sarcasm clear in his voice.

Chad stood up. "Perfectly fine. I go out exploring everyday. This is like nothing compared to what we did last week" He brought up the memory.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. We should get back home. I don't want my parents to freak out, especially since their King and Queen of Auradon" Ben stated.

"You guys are such losers. I don't see why we can't stay out a bit longer. If Jane was here, she'd totally play with me !" Audrey complained.

Both boys rolled their eyes and left the forest. Though Audrey had been complaining, she'd silently followed them, often teasing them from time to time. Audrey had told a specific story though, one that caught both boys' attention.

"This villain, Maleficent had placed a sleeping curse on her and she had to be raised by pixies ! Isn't that cool ? I swear, I hate Maleficent ! I don't know about you guys, but I really rather not have a sleeping curse on me" Audrey finished.

"Maybe she's changed. Not all villain's are bad, just misunderstood. I think that's a really rude thing to say, Audrey, that you hate Maleficent. I understand you don't want to be cursed, but don't you think villain's can change ?" Ben suggested.

Audrey and Chad burst out laughing at the idea. "Ben, Ben, your killing me" Chad said as he continued laughing.

"Ben, that's funny. Nice joke" Audrey giggled.

"No, I'm serious. Villains can change. I believe they can" Ben defended himself. "What's so funny ?"

"Sure, you just keep on telling yourself that" Audrey taunted. They finally found a way out of the forest and went back to their castle's. Ben carefully snuck in from the back door, and went upstairs to his room.

"They don't understand me" he whispered, sadly, "They don't understand me. Nobody does"

~Descendants~

Here was Mal standing in front of him, a villain turning from evil to good. A villain, who,was now his girlfriend and had understood him perfectly. She risked her life because she thought he drowned in the lake, and she didn't even know how to swim !

"Our parents will be really, really mad at us" Carlos was saying, hesitating at putting his hand in the circle.

"Your parents can't reach you here" Ben stated. Carlos out his hand in the circle, giving in. Here, in front of him, were four villain's, born from villain's, turning from evil to good. No, they didn't follow in their parents steps, but they chose their own paths. They chose to be good; They didn't have to, but they had wanted to. Maybe Audrey and Chad were wrong. Maybe they weren't true friends if they didn't respect his decision to allow the kids in the Auradon school. He smiled at his four friends. Maybe there were some people that understood him after all. Maybe villains truly could change…

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? Good ? Bad ? Let me know in the reviews ? What did you think about Audrey's nicer side and Chad's adventurous side ? I don't know who I'll do after this. The options for the next chapter will be Jane, Doug or Chad's past. Oh, and be on the lookout for my upcoming story ! I don't have the title for it yet, but it's going to be a collection of one-shots based on the events in the movie. Read & Review !**

 **~Stardust**


	8. Chad's Not-So-Charming Past

**Since. I had a request for Chad's past, I felt I should do it. Besides, I'm pretty sure that no one wants to hear about Jane or Doug's past. And I bet we're all wondering that exact same question: Why is Chad such a jerk ? It's either that question or: How did Chad become such a jerk ? Well, if you want to find out, continue reading…**

~Descendants~

"You stole another girl's boyfriend!" Chad accused Mal. He knew that villains would never change, he knew that he was right. "You just enjoy hurting people !" He yelled at Jay. Finally, he came to Evie. "And you are just a gold digger and a cheat !" He snapped. He knew what it was like to be bullied, and honestly, he didn't respect Ben's decision because in his mind, Chad knew that villains would never changed. At least, that's what he thought…

~Descendants~

 _Six years ago. Chad, Ben and Audrey are ten._

"You're useless ! Nobody wants you here !" Someone screamed at him. He was being pinned up against the lockers and Chad didn't dare say anything, in fear he'd just get bullied more. "You're just a pretty face ! Nobody wants you here ! Why don't you go jump off a cliff ?!" The bully continued screaming at him, trying to punch him every now and then. He could practically hear people whispering in the halls and laughing at him.

"H-Help" he tried to yell. Either people didn't hear him, or they chose to ignore him, he didn't know. "L-Let me go. P-Please"

Right then, the bully let go and Chad fell to the ground. He whimpered, but still got up and tried to run away, only to be cornered. "Nobody wants to be friends with you ! You don't even have friends, and if you do, they're only your friends 'cause they feel bad for you !" They shouted.

Out of the corner of his eye, Chad saw Ben and Audrey enter the halls. "B-Ben ! A-Audrey !" He cried. He was pretty sure he went unheard, until he saw the two kids turn around.

"Get out of here ! Go away ! Get out !" Ben shouted. Once all the bullies were gone, Audrey helped Chad up.

"What happened here ?" Ben asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine. I-I'll be going home now" Chad answered, turning away to go and leave.

"Chad, I know that's not true. What happened ?" Ben repeated.

Chad turned around and bowed his head, sadly. "T-They tried to beat me up again. They said nobody wanted me alive. And they're right" he said. He turned to leave, and this time, nobody stopped him.

"I feel bad for him" he heard Audrey say, "He's a weakling. Can't go a day without trying to get beaten up"

He didn't hear what Ben said because he was too far away to hear the conversation. Minutes later, he found himself at his castle and went in. He was hoping to sneak past his parents, but his wish didn't come true.

"How was your day at school ?" King Charming asked.

"Fine" Chad answered, not turning to look at his parents.

"Your lying. I can tell" Queen Cinderella stated.

Chad sighed in defeat and went to talk to his parents. "You guys win. I got bullied again. I don't know why I'm the main target. Today they told me to go and jump off a cliff. This torture is never going to stop" Chad whined.

Queen Cinderella was surprised and shocked. She had never heard something so awful. Sure, her own step-sisters and step-mother were rude to her almost all the time, but she had never once heard them tell her to jump off a cliff. "If you ignore them, they won't find it funny anymore. I'm almost sure of it" Queen Cinderella said.

Chad got up and ran to his room. He flopped down on his bed and stared at the bright light that stuck to the ceiling. Why couldn't his life been easy ? Eat, school, sleep. It could've been that simple but nooo, he had to be chosen as a target for bullying, and he had been a target since he first enrolled in school. He was so sick and tired of being the kid everyone made fun of. Since they made fun of him for five years, he was going to do the same to them…

~Descendants~

 _The next morning…_

Chad woke up and quickly got dressed for school. He headed out the door, happy that his was was getting off to a pretty good start.

"Hey look, he actually showed up. I can't believe I actually thought he was smart enough to not come back. How many times do I have to tell you this ? Nobody wants you here and everybody wishes you weren't alive !" The bully screamed at him.

Chad had instantly punched the jerk in the face, and slapped him. The bully quickly got up and pinned him against the lockers. "Listen here, buddy. You don't say a freaking word to anyone about what I'm going to do to you, okay ? Not even your parents—" Chad kicked the guy in the stomach and punched him again, this time in the eye.

"Gosh, that kid is vicious !" The bully exclaimed and took off. Chad stood up and looked at his surroundings. People looked shocked, probably because they've never seen a kid in grade five punch someone in the face. The two people he took most notice to were Ben and Audrey. Ben looked kind of surprised and confused at the same time, while Audrey looked shocked, impressed and a tiny bit afraid. She walked up to him and put a hand in his shoulder. He instantly shoved her hand off.

"Chad, what was that about ? I've never seen you do anything like that before" her tone was a cross between sad and angry.

"Not any of your business, Audrey. Go away and leave me alone before I have to make you" he threatened. Audrey took a few steps back, clearly afraid of him hurting her. Chad shrugged it off, and went to his class, not even paying attention to the surprised looks he got from other students.

That day, Chad went home early due to a week of suspension because apparently "physical fighting wasn't allowed on school grounds" which was kind of ridiculous, especially since he'd been getting bullied physically and emotionally for the past five years and no one had caught him.

"Chad, why would you do this ? I thought we raised you well" King Charming demanded, furious at his son's actions.

"No one was doing anything, so I took matters into my own hands. Not a big deal, really. All I did was punch one student in the face" he answered, trying to make things sound better than they actually were.

"You do not punch classmates in the face !" Queen Cinderella scolded, "Go to your room !" Chad did as he was told without hesitation, not caring about his punishment. Today was the best day of his life, and nothing could change that.

~Descendants~

Chad disrespected his parents and continued being a bully and a jerk for the next six years of his life. He didn't care if he ended up suspended three times a month, they deserved it for bullying him. Of course, he never bullied Ben or Audrey, in fear of losing the two friends he still had left. He stayed that way. He stayed thinking that villains' were cruel, heartless people who had wanted to take revenge on everyone. He didn't care if he was being a jerk, they had teased him for way longer. He was finally free of being targeted as a victim of bullying. He was free of his past life.

~Descendants~

"Mirror, Mirror, in my hand, who's THE BIGGEST JERK IN THE LAND ?" Evie snapped. He felt Jay grab him by his collar, threatening to hurt him if he dared to say anything bad about his friends. He felt Evie spray him with something and he passed out right away.

He had only woken up five minutes later, surrounded by Audrey, Lonnie and Doug. He looked up and saw that the four villain kids had fled the scene. He smiled deviously. Oh, how was his life so perfect ?

~Descendants~

 **How was it ? Did I make Chad a jerk ? Did his past make sense ? I actually had fun writing about this and it was actually really easy. Did I portray his stereotypical jerk attitude perfectly ? Let me know what you think in the reviews !**

 **~Stardust**


	9. Doug's Background

**Since I feel like I haven't updated this is forever, I decided to update. I also had a request for Doug's past too. Oh, and in Doug's past, his mom is Snow White. I know it's not true in the film because he's the son of Dopey, but Dopey doesn't talk, and I needed to have one of the parents talk in his past, so there you go. Oh, and he's still not a prince. After this will be Jane's past (I'm kind of excited to write hers because of how she wanted the wand at the end of the movie. I was totally surprised there) and then it'll be the villains' past (that means Maleficent, Cruella, Jafar and Queen Grimhilda A.K.A The Evil Queen) since someone requested that one too. Anyway, here's Doug's past:**

~Descendants~

"Doug" Chad interrupted. Doug was trying to talk to Evie after what went down the other day, but he couldn't. It was almost impossible, which was pathetic and ridiculous. He was just talking to a girl ! What was the big deal ?

"Doug, I'm so sorry…" Evie's voice trailed off. She glanced down at the ground, probably too nervous to look up. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was stopped by Chad once again.

"Doug !" Chad called out. He turned around this time and glared at the prince. Usually, he was so nice towards people, even if they were super-mean, but this had gone too far. Doug wanted to do something, no, he wanted to say something, but he found himself afraid that he'd get bullied and made fun of. He nodded nervously, breaking eye contact and marched back to his table. This was next to impossible. He couldn't talk to a girl just because she knocked him unconscious with some type of perfume ? That just seemed ridiculous. He thought back to his past. He didn't want to get bullied again…

~Descendants~

 _Four years ago. Doug is twelve._

He was outside playing with the forest animals. He didn't live in Auradon just yet, no he lived far away from Auradon. He lived in a small village called Storybrooke.

"Doug ? Doug ?" He heard his name being called. He raced out of the forest and into his house.

"Yeah, Mom ?" He asked.

"Oh, I just wanted to see where you were. Also, I have some news to tell you" Snow White revealed.

"What is it ? Am I finally going to get a bunny ? I LOVE BUNNIES !" He screamed, excitedly. There was no wi-fi, no playgrounds, no schools and pretty much nothing in his village. That's why he spent so much time with the animals. He had nothing else to do, no friends to play with.

"No" Snow White answered, "We're moving to Auradon"

He blinked. "What's Auradon ?" He asked, innocently.

"Auradon is a town we're moving too. It's a three day drive from here to there. You're going to be going to a new school and everything. It's going to be great" Snow White explained.

"Okay !" Doug exclaimed. He raced back outside and into the forest to continue playing with his animal friends.

~Descendants~

Four days later…

Doug moved to Auradon. He enrolled in Auradon Prep and started attending school there. He was worried at first, because every student there already knew each other because they'd attend the same school. Then he met Chad, and then his first day of school took a turn for the worst.

"Well, look who we have here. New student, huh ?" Chad snapped.

Doug ignored him and continued putting books in his locker."HEY NOONE IGNORES ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT !" Chad screamed. He yanked the textbook Doug was holding out of his hands and threw it at the wall behind him.

"WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE AND GO BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM ? WE DON'T NEED MORE NERDS AT THIS SCHOOL !" Chad yelled.

Doug had been tempted to go grab the textbook, pick it up and bang it against Chad's head, but he held back because he knew that using violence wouldn't help the situation. Instead he went over, grabbed his textbook off the floor and replied, "Well, good job sharing your opinion". Chad stared him in disbelief and confusion. "Wha—" Chad turned around and walked down the hallway, not even finishing his question.

Chad still bullied him after that day, but Doug had learned to ignore it. He made friends with Ben, Jane and Lonnie a few days after that, but his friendship with them was distant. Doug usually liked to be alone, preferring not to hang out with anybody. All that changed, however, when he met Evie…

~Descendants~

 _Two days ago…_

"Evie. Evil Queen's daughter" she introduced herself. He remembered the first time seeing her, she had long blackish-blue curls and wore purple lipstick. She wore a dark blue gothic jacket and a black skirt. They stared into each other's eyes for a minute or two before Mal interrupted them.

"Come on guys, let's go find our rooms" Mal interrupted. She lead the other villain kids upstairs, but was quickly stopped by Doug.

"Oh, your rooms are the other way" He said. Mal turned around and marched down the stairs, going the other way. He sworn he could've seen Evie smile or wink at him before she took off to find her room. That was the moment he knew he had a crush on her. He didn't want to be alone anymore. Instead, he wanted to spend time with the girl. He wanted to hang out with her.

~Descendants~

 _Present time_

Doug didn't want his past to be like that again. He didn't want to be bullied because he believes that villains' went bad. He never shared his opinion, but if he did say that villains' we're just misunderstood, that'd probably be the cause of him being bullied again. Either way, he wanted to be with Evie. She seemed oblivious to the fact that he had a crush on her, but he was pretty sure she liked him back. The only problem was that she wanted a prince, a castle and lots of mirrors. He could give her none of those things. He could only give her love. Maybe he could try to fix his relationship with her after the coronation. He was positive that every thing that happened would be forgotten by then, and maybe, he could make it up to her.

~Descendants~

 **Did I capture Doug's personality perfectly ? Was his past good enough ? How was his relationship with Evie ? There's going to be about five more chapters to this, and I'll be done ! I am so excited for tomorrow 'cause a new episode of a TV Show is coming out ! Let me know what you think about Doug's past ! I'll be updating my other Descendants story pretty soon too, so be on the lookout for new chapters !**

 **~Stardust**


	10. Jane's Must-Have Magic

**Wow, I'm already on the last character's past. This fic has moved quite quickly, I never really expected to get so many fans when I first posted this. I posted another story called 'Twisted Tales' which is a collection of one-shots about the characters. This is Jane's past. Don't worry, I won't end it right away because I'm going to post a few chapters about what Jafar, Evil Queen, Maleficent and Cruella thought about their kids. I saved Jane's past for last 'cause of what happened at the end of the movie (I also wasn't sure if people wanted to read Jane's past but I posted it anyway !). Enjoy.**

~Descendants~

"I can't do magic like that. Not like your mom…and her wand" Mal said, adding the last part slowly. She closed her spell book and hopped on the counter.

Jane thought about the wand. She'd been obsessed with it all her life. She remembered how much she loved everything magical yet she'd hadn't been allowed to even touch anything magical. She remembered the first time she found out she didn't have powers. It had saddened her for a minute or two but had quickly recovered 'cause Jane thought that if she didn't have magic, she could learn everything about it. Fortunately, that same day, her mother had announced they'd be moving to Auradon because of a new job, and that she'd be enrolled in Auradon, where it was famous for its magical history. That was one of the happiest days of her entire life. Keyword: one. She didn't have very many good days in her life, but that was one of the best. It was the day she became fascinated with magic.

~Descendants~

 _Nine years ago._ _Jane is six at the time._

Six-year old Jane ran through the forest, playing hide-and-seek with the animals. She was supposed to find the animals, and she already found a chipmunk, two birds, deer, and baby wolf. "Jane !" She heard her name being called and she instantly left the forest, running back to her house.

"Yes, Mom ?" She asked, curiously.

"There you are, Jane. I have something exciting tell you" Fairy a Godmother stated.

"What is it ? What's going on ?" Jane wondered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"We're moving to Auradon and you're going to enroll at the school there" Fairy Godmother announced.

Jane began bouncing up and down on her heels. "I have to go tell my animal friends ! This is so exciting ! I can't wait ! It's going to be —" Jane quickly realized what she said and stopped talking immediately.

"You're playing with the animals ? Jane, what have I said about animals ?"

"Not to touch them or play with them" Jane answered, looking down at the ground. "Same goes for magic too. I would've thought that as a fairy, you liked magic. I guess I was wrong"

"Is this what that's about ? Me not letting you play with magic ? Jane, you need to know, magic is dangerous and can have serious consequences if tampered with. That's why I'm so protective of magic, that and I don't want you to get hurt" Fairy Godmother replied.

"Why don't I have magic powers ?" Jane asked, out of the blue.

"Jane, the wand is the source of my power, but I use it don't have magic because it hasn't manifested in you. It may still take some time, but it honestly depends on the person" Fairy Godmother explained.

"So I might not have magic powers ?" Jane said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Probably not" Fairy Godmother repeated.

"I'm going to play with the animals again" Jane went back outside to play with the animals and continue the game of hide-and-seek. Now that she knew that she didn't have any magical powers, she figured she could devote all of her time to reading spell books and learning how to perform them too. 'That's it. I'll just practice spells and magic. That'll show her that I'm ready for a wand. That'll show her that I'm perfectly capable of handling magic' Jane thought, happily.

~Descendants~

'I can't do magic like that. Not like your mom…and her wand' Mal's words repeated over and over in her head.

'She used magic on Cinderella, who wasn't even her real daughter. Doesn't she love you ?'

Mal was right. Cinderella wasn't her real daughter, and yet Fairy Godmother, had _still_ used magic on her to make her beautiful. Wasn't she worthy of handling magic ? The wand could do amazing things, the possibilities were endless, good or bad. Maybe if she stole the wand she could— no, Jane _couldn't_ have done that. She couldn't of stolen the wand and proved to her mom she had been worth of magic. It was a terrible idea, stealing the wand and she knew her mom would be extremely disappointed. One side of her, kept telling her 'No ! Don't do it !' but another side of her kept saying, 'Do it ! It's a good idea !'. Suddenly, Jane's choice was clear and she made up her mind.

She was going to steal the wand.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? This shows a bit more of the evil side to Jane, rather than the nice side. I did it like this because I thought, 'If Jane doesn't use magic in the movie, what would her last of been like ?'. So, there you go ! This was probably a bit short, but I'll definitely make up for it with Maleficent, Jafar, Cruella and Evil Queen's chapters. Again, I'll be working on my other Descendants story after this and will possibly publish another one.**

 **Till next time !**

 **~Stardust**


	11. Maleficent & Mal

**Alright, I was totally going to post this yesterday, but the website stopped working, so I couldn't post it. Since this is already ten chapters, I decided to do a chapter each about the actual villains— Evil Queen, Jafar, Cruella and Maleficent. Oh and since ITheOneAndOnly wanted another chapter of Carlos, I might do that as well. On a totally different subject…**

 **THIS HAS REACHED OVER 100 FOLLOWERS ! How cool is that, especially since this was my first Descendants story ?! Anyway, thanks to everybody who's been reviewing, following and favouriting this story. Presenting…Maleficent's chapter !**

~Descendants~

 _Eleven years ago. Mal is five at the time…_

Maleficent watched as the purple-haired freak who was her daughter ran around outside. She was so angry ! Mal was wasting precious training time ! "MAL ! COME HERE RIGHT NOW ?!" Maleficent demanded.

Mal ran over to her mother, looking quite happy. Which was, of course, was forbidden on the Isle as no one should ever be happy. "What is it, Mom ? Did I do something bad ? Do you need me ?" Five-year old Mal asked.

"What are you doing ?! You're supposed to be training ! It takes a lot of time to be evil !" Maleficent screamed. "YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TODAY ! YOU'RE COMPLETELY USELESS !"

Tears burned in Mal's eyes as she tried to blink them back. "I-Im sorry" she apologized.

"YOU'RE SORRY ?! SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT ! WHY ARE SO PATHETIC ? FOLLOW ME !" Maleficent roared. She knew that Mal would follow her. Mal was like her own personal slave, doing everything she wanted, when she wanted it done.

They entered the castle and Maleficent sent Mal to her room, where she could focus without any distractions. After being sure that Mal was gone, Maleficent sat in her throne and starting thinking of new revenge plans.

~Descendants~

Days passed and went by quickly. Each day Maleficent made sure that her daughter was never happy, instead being sad all the time. She enjoyed watching people suffer, and she enjoyed plotting revenge on all the royal families'. The first one up was the daughter of Sleeping Beauty, Audrey.

"MAL ?! MAL, COME DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW !" Maleficent screamed.

Mal ran down the stairs swiftly, and stared at Maleficent, waiting for her task.

"Ah, Mal, there you are, darling. Say, you want to be evil, correct ?" Maleficent started.

"I –I guess so. I'm not entirely sure, Mom. Can we talk later ? I want to go play with Carlos !" Mal complained.

"No, no we cannot talk about this later ! DON'T YOU REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS ?! COME WITH ME !" Maleficent roared.

Mal followed her mother, though she was scared she didn't show it. She was lead into a room made of stone. It resembled a dungeon and a lair at the exact same time. "Mal, darling, today you're finally going to learn how to curse Sleeping Beauty's daughter, Audrey. Doesn't that sound exciting ?" Maleficent asked, trying to get her daughter to be enthusiastic about the task.

"I-I don't know if I want to be evil, Mom. What did Sleeping Beauty ever do to you ?" Mal answered, pushing a lock of purple hair behind her ear.

"Mal, darling, so silly, aren't you ? Queen Leah didn't invite me to the, er, party that happened twenty years ago. After that, King Beast banished everyone to the Isle. Don't you understand that ?" Maleficent explained.

"Well, yeah, of course I do. It's just that—"

"After we get revenge on Sleeping Beauty by cursing Audrey, we move on to getting revenge in King Beast and Queen Belle. Now, go study those spell books till your eyes bleed !" Maleficent ordered. Mal did as she was told and began studying the spell-books. Maleficent left and locked the door. Mal's eyes widened in surprise and fear. There was little air in the room she was in and there was only one window, one that had always been kept locked.

Meanwhile, Maleficent made lists about her revenge. The ideas she had included spells, poison and world domination. The only problem was she couldn't leave the Isle, so Mal had to do it. That's exactly how Mal spent her entire life—studying spells, preparing to be the next 'Maleficent' and trying to get revenge on her enemies.

Maleficent had to admit that a tiny part of her, liked seeing Mal happy. Too bad her revenge plots got in the way of that, and she replaced her secret love for Mal's happiness with her plans of revenge. That's why she didn't even notice how sad Mal was when heading off to Auradom…

"The fate of the free world rests on your shoulders" Maleficent demanded, "Don't blow it"

Her wanting for revenge was also stronger than anything else. Villains weren't supposed to do the right thing at all, that's why she threatened to hurt the people of Auradon and disowned Mal as soon as she chose good. That, and also her own daughter turned her into a lizard. Her only daughter turned her into a lizard! She couldn't believe it ! That's why Maleficent vowed to get revenge on Mal and everybody she kept close to her.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? This might have been a bit more unexciting than the other ones, but it's mainly about Maleficent's relationship with Mal and her need for revenge. Who else thinks that there's going to be a sequel to the movie ? I think Descendants was way better than Teen Beach Movie and totally deserves a sequel (though Mal kind of foreshadowed it at the end of the movie).**

 **Oh, I'm also thinking of writing a news story about the next set of villains (I promise it'll be totally different than the other ones too !) so let me know if you'd like to read anything about that in the reviews. I'm also thinking about posting a story that will be based on Maleficent and how she gets revenge. Hope you liked Maleficent's chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	12. EQ & Evie

**I haven't updated this in a while, so here's Evil Wueen's chapter. It's mainly about her relationship with Evie and how she taught Evie to value make-up. Evie is seven in this. Thanks for for all the reviews and here's the next chapter !**

~Descendants~

"Mommy, mommy ! Look, I did my own make-up !" Little seven-year old Evie shouted, excitedly. It was her first time trying to do make-up and she thought she did it pretty well.

Evil Queen turned around and gasped in horror and shock. Evie had did her makeup terribly. She had black lipstick all around her mouth, and she used eyeshadow as blush. She also had used nail polish, thinking it was eye-shadow. "Evie, darling, you look absolutely…" Evil Queen thought about what word she should use and then decided on her second favourite word, "…Ugly !" She finished. Evie's hopeful, shining smile turned into a frown.

"U-Ugly ?" Evie repeated. Tears started to form in her eyes as she tried to blink them away. "D-Did you just call me ugly ?" Evie batted her big brown eyes sadly.

Evil Queen frowned and cross her arms, obviously angry. "Evie, you have offended this family in many, many ways. Do you know why we value beauty, my dear Evie ?" She spoke, her voice loud and clear.

"No, mommy, because you never told me" Evie answered, blinking innocently.

"We value beauty because without it fairy tales won't become true. A prince doesn't want a smart, intelligent girl, but instead a beautiful, flirty princess. Do you understand now ?" Evil queen explained.

Evie shook her head and played with her hair. She definitely needed a new curling iron.

Evil Queen Grimhilde sighed and continued explaining, this time making it sound much more easier. "Evie, I've told you all about Cindy, Snow, Jasmine, Elsa, Annie, Arielle and many other princesses. They all tried to hypnotize the prince's into helping them destroying the kingdoms and they succeeded, yes ?"

This time, Evie nodded and frowned. She hated how those mean prissy princesses banished her mother to the Isle when she was trying to stop them from taking over the kingdoms ! Who did they think they were ?!

"Well, they couldn't do that without the prince falling in love with them. Do you know why he fell in love with one of those evil princesses ?" Evil Queen asked.

Evie shook her head and continued listening quietly. "The prince fell in love with the princess because she was beautiful, pretty and dumb. Prince's do NOT fall in love with girls who are ugly, unattractive and smart, okay ?"

Evie nodded and sighed. "Yes, mommy. Me understand" She still felt sad though. Sad because people didn't think she was smart, sad because they always underestimated her. "Mommy ?" Evie asked, looking up hopefully.

"Yes, dearie ?" Evil Queen replied.

"Do you think I'm smart ?" Evie questioned. Evil Queen took one look at her daughter and than burst out laughing. When she was finished, she said the answer Evie dreaded.

"No" Evil Queen answered, "Why would you want to be smart anyway ? Your unintelligent and completely dumb. That's what a prince really wants. Boys want beautiful girls, not smart ones"

Evie blinked back tears and stared at the ground. "Oh, okay Mommy" she turned to walk away, but Evil Queen stopped her before she could.

"Evie, darling, how about we wash off that terrible art project you call makeup and then I can show you how to do makeup on your own so you don't have to waste my time anymore ?" Evil Queen suggested.

Evie squealed in excitement. "Yay ! Thank you mommy !" Evie wrapped her mother in a hug, but was quickly shoved off.

"Get off of my you disgusting creature. Now follow me" Evil Queen demanded. She turned around and marched away with Evie silently following her. Evie was going to get her the fairytale ending she deserved. Whether she liked it or not.

~Descendants~

 **Okay, so this was kind of short, but I felt like this really suited the relationship between Evie and her mom. I purposely twisted the fairy tales of Cinderella, Jasmine, Ariel, Elsa, Anna and Snow White, because I figured the villains would try and make the heroes seem like the bad guys. The next one is going to be about Cruella ! I hope you enjoyed this chapter !**

 **~Stardust**


	13. Cruella & Carlos

**Since I haven't updated in forever, I decided to post another chapter. I actually had a really hard time thinking about how this chapter should go, but I finally came up with a (realistic) idea about Cruella and Carlos ! I also need some ideas for the next chapter, so if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate ! The next chapter should also be the last unless you all want six more chapters, with each one about a different character and this time I mean characters as in Belle, Beast, Sleeping Beauty (Aurora), Mulan and etc.**

 **Now with all that said, on to the story !**

~Descendants~

"Carlos !" Cruella screamed, "Carlos, come here right now !" Not even a minute later, a boy by the name of Carlos, who looked about eight years old came and stood in front of Cruella De Vil, looking up at her silently.

"Good, you're here. Go in my coat closet and reset all the traps. Some stupid kid like you snuck in there and messed around with them" Cruella demanded.

Carlos looked up at her with soft brown eyes and blinked. He had then took a step back and looked down at the ground as he said, "I don't want to"

"EXCUSE ME ?!" Cruella screeched, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME ?!"

"I said no" Carlos repeated, "I don't want to, I much rather go play with Evie, Jay and Mal, if that's okay with you"

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU ?!" Cruella yelled, clearly furious, "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME ?! YOU NEVER SAY 'NO' TO ME ! THIS ISN'T A CHOICE, ITS NOT AN OPTION ! THIS IS A REQUEST, AN ORDER, AN DEMAND ! NOW GO IN THERE AND RESET THE TRAPS !"

Carlos blinked back tears and ran inside the coat closet, making sure to leave the door open so he had some light coming in. However, as soon as he was inside, he heard the door slam, followed by a snicker he recognized too well. Cruella.

Carlos raced back to the door and pulled on it, accidentally taking off the doorknob in the process. 'H-How could she do this ? How could she lock me in here ?' Carlos thought, not even trying to stop the tears, 'I-I don't know why I'm surprised. I shouldn't be shocked, this happens every month'

"Maybe there's a back door, maybe there's a secret entrance" He whispered. Carlos wiped away his tears with the back of his hand and started to make his way down the pitch-black closet when he felt something snap at his ankle and he fell, screaming in pain and agony. Though as much as he wanted to just stay there and let everything fade into black, Carlos knew that he had to keep going. He had to keep looking, he couldn't be stuck in there. There had to be some back entrance, some trap door or even a tunnel that would lead to outside. Slowly, he Carlos stood up and started feeling the walls for a light switch, to no avail.

Just as he was about to give up, Carlos heard someone calling his name. "Mal ? Jay ?" Carlos called out, "Evie ? W-Who's there ?" When he got no response, Carlos frowned and let his tears started falling once again. What was wrong with him ? He was only in there for two minutes ! Was he already hearing voices, was he going insane ?

"C-Carlos ?" He instantly recognized that the voice belonged to Mal and he smiled, happily. His glad mood was then replaced with dread. 'Maybe this is just my imagination' Carlos thought, 'Maybe Mal isn't really here and my mother will just keep me locked in here for who knows how long'. Carlos closed his eyes for only a minute, but as soon as he did, everything went black for him.

~Descendants~

Carlos woke to hearing voices and though he actually was awake, he kept his eyes closed. He didn't remember anything for a minute and then it all came back to him as the fear set in too. He remembered getting yelled at, being locked in Cruella's fur coat closet and getting hurt by one of the traps. Could somebody had found him ? Did Cruella finally let him out ? 'There's no way somebody could of found me and Cruella would've never let me out' He thought, 'It was impossible'. Carlos had then decided to open his eyes and when his blurry vision cleared, he saw his three friends standing in front of him.

"Carlos !" Evie cried, as she wrapped him in a hug, "You're alright !"

"Yeah, I guess I am" Carlos replied. He glanced at his surroundings and noticed that he was in the middle of a forest, along with Evie, Jay and Mal. "Where am I exactly ? How did I get here ?"

"We didn't see you for a few hours, so Evie suggested that we could ask Cruella if she saw you" Mal glared at Evie and rolled her eyes before continuing, "Of course, she screamed at us like crazy. Since that didn't work Jay said that we should've distracted her and snuck into her coat closet, which is what we did. We found you there and brought you here, which kind of leads up to now" Mal explained, "You've been out of it for about three days"

"Wait, what ?!" Carlos exclaimed, 'I've been unconscious for three days ?! I have to get back to my house, do you understand what Cruella's going to do to me when she finds out what happened ?! She's going to kill me !"

"Stop exaggerating" Mal snapped, "She's not going to kill, she's just going to hurt you till you bleed to death"

"Mal !" Jay yelled, "She's not going to kill him !"

"You don't know that" Mal stated.

"Whatever" Carlos said as he stood up and released himself from Evie's hug, "I have to get back or else I'll be in more trouble than I already am. I'll see you guys later, okay ?"

Evie's smile immediately vanished and was replaced with tears. "O-Okay. I-I'll see you later then, Carlos. Bye !" Evie gave the son of Cruella De Vil a quick kiss on the cheek beforeunning off and joining her other two friends.

"Bye" Carlos said as he left and prepared himself for another screaming session with Cruelle. He couldn't believe it, he was unconscious for three days ! Carlos sighed and continued walking back to his house, already expecting what was to come and knowing that it wouldn't end well.

~Descendants~

 **How was that ? This chapter didn't exactly focus as much on Cruella and Carlos as it did with Carlos and his friends, but I thought it was pretty good. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter ! See you next time !**

 **~Stardust**


End file.
